


the best gift

by soapyconnor



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, that's all this is idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapyconnor/pseuds/soapyconnor
Summary: eggsy is lonely. jack decides to get him a gift.





	the best gift

**Author's Note:**

> dkfjhdkhg heyyy it's been a while since i've wrote kingsman fic....enjoy!! this is unbeta'd. follow me on tumblr @heggsys

            Jack yawned as he quickly walked down the streets of downtown Des Moines. He was exhausted, and needed to get back to Statesman Headquarters as soon as possible. But, with the Statesman plane currently being out of commission with engine issues, he was stranded in the capitol of Iowa until they could send another plane to get him. All he wanted to do was go home and see Eggsy . . .

            He took his hat off and scratched at his forehead, before he lowered it. He felt out of place among the Iowans, and the Iowans seemed to share the same sentiment. A lot of them glanced at him awkwardly, not sure how to handle him. When he went into stores, most of the cashiers questioned where he came from. He was forced to awkwardly reply. Jack silently wished that he’d be able to change into civilian clothes, but considering he was still ‘on a mission’, he was forced to wear his Statesman uniform.

            His phone vibrated loudly in his pocket, and he pulled it out to see Eggsy’s name flash up on the screen, along with a photo of drunk Eggsy wearing a hat made out of beer cans. Jack smiled softly, before he answered the phone, “Hello darlin’.”

            “Jack!” Eggsy said, excitedly. “Finally, you picked up!”

            “Sorry,” Jack apologized, “The service here sucks. I tried to call you back, but all I got was silence.” Jack stopped, and leaned against the wall of a business. He glanced up. It was a pet store. “So, how you’ve been?”

            “Been great, actually. Tequila’s been helping me pick out furniture for the house and putting it together. You friend Rum’s been helping out too. The house is coming along quite nicely, I can’t wait for you to see it,” Eggsy replied, and Jack could tell he was smiling softly.

            “I can’t wait to see it, either,” he said, “It sounds like you’ve been putting a lot of work into it.”

            “Well, of course I have. It’s basically been what I do all day every day,” Eggsy pointed out.

            “Don’t I know it. You remind me of it every time we speak,” Jack replied, his voice gentle. “Don’t you get . . .” he drew off, frowning a bit. What was he going to say?

            “Lonely?” Eggsy prompted, causing Jack to remember what he was saying, and add a soft, ‘yeah’. “I do . . . But it’s okay. The others come and visit me a lot. It helps. I Skype with Merlin and Harry quite a bit. But I miss you, and I miss being out in the field.”

            “I know you do, but you need to recover first. That back injury isn’t going to heal quickly. Once it does, you’ll be able to go back into the field,” Jack said, sticking his thumb in his belt loop.

            “Oh, I know that,” Eggsy said with a sigh, “But it’s just so _boring_ , you know? I’ve tried to get Tequila to break me out of here and take me somewhere but Champ overheard and wouldn’t let Tequila come to the house for a week.”

            Jack’s heart crumpled a bit. “Eggsy . . .” he said softly, then sighed. “I promise you, once I get home, I will take you out somewhere, okay? I don’t care what the doctors say, I’ll get you out and we’ll go out to eat. Sound like a deal?”

            Eggsy pursed his lips. “I suppose. But you’ll get home and you’ll be tired, and we won’t go out. Besides . . . what’ll it help? You’ll be gone and I’ll be lonely again,” Eggsy said, his voice growing distant.

            “Eggsy, darlin’—” Jack began to say.

            “Rum’s here,” Eggsy interrupted, swallowing. “I’ll call you later tonight, all right?”

            Jack opened his mouth, but then sighed. “All right. I love you, Eggsy,” he said softly.

            “I know you do, I love you too . . . See you.” Eggsy then hung up.

            Feeling like absolute shit, Jack hung up as well. He cursed himself, and wanted to smash his phone against the concrete, but he found his fingers curling around the phone and shoving it in his pocket. He shoved his hands into his pockets, glaring angrily at the ground. He hated that Eggsy felt bad and lonely, but there was hardly anything he could do. Statesman and Kingsman was stretched thin at the moment, which prevented Jack from taking time off. The only thing he could offer was the small amount of time he was allowed home.

            Jack glanced up at the pet store’s sign. Or, maybe not . . .

            He reached up and scratched at his chin. JB died two years ago, and Eggsy hasn’t had a dog since. He’s mentioned about getting a dog, but they’ve never gone through with it, mainly because they were too busy. They had discussed what type of dog they would get though, and they agreed on getting another small dog, but not a pug. So, if he just got Eggsy a puppy . . .

            Taking his sunglasses off, he put them in his jacket pocket, and went inside the pet store.

 

 

            “Eggsy?” Jack called as he stepped inside his house. It had been three days since their conversation about how lonely he had been, and he was finally able to get home. Jack adjusted the dog in his arm, and gently hushed him as the puppy yipped.

            “Jack?” Eggsy called back, and Jack smiled as he heard the sound of Eggsy’s wheelchair rolling against the hardwood floor.

            “I’ve got a surprise for you,” Jack said in a sing song voice, and his grin widened as he heard Eggsy pick up the pace. Jack held up the tiny Shih Tzu puppy, who had a tiny red bow wrapped around it’s neck, and he saw Eggsy’s face light up at the sight. “Surprise, honey. Did I do good?” The tone was teasing, but a small part of him was actually curious if he did do a good job.

            Eggsy’s arms worked furiously as he pushed his way over to Jack. Jack bent down on one knee, and held the puppy out to Eggsy as he got closer.

            “Oh, my word . . .” Eggsy said, stunned, as he reached out and picked up the puppy, before he sat her in his lap. The puppy placed her paws on his chest, and rose up on her hindlegs, before gently licking his face, causing Eggsy to giggle. “My, you’re _lovely_ , aren’t you?” he asked, gently stroking the pup’s head.

            “Do you like her?” Jack asked, smiling at Eggsy, and reaching out to get pet the puppy’s back. The puppy lowered herself, and buried her head against Eggsy’s stomach, making little noises.

            “I _love_ her, thank you,” Eggsy cooed, letting the puppy bite his fingers. “What brought this on?”

            “You were saying you were lonely, and, well . . . what better cure for loneliness is a puppy?” Jack said with a smile, “Besides, you haven’t had a puppy in two years, I thought it was time to get one.”

            “Well, it couldn’t have come at a better time,” Eggsy replied with a smile, pulling him down into a kiss. “I love you so much.”

            Jack grinned, pressing a kiss against his cheek. “You too, darlin’.”


End file.
